


A-Nested Development

by takumiraine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Genji Shimada, Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly snark, Crude Humor, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanzo Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, Medium ish burn, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Omegas have all the power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takumiraine/pseuds/takumiraine
Summary: Hanzo Shimada was a proud man. Presenting as an omega had been difficult, surely. Being seen as a nurturer rather than aggressive alpha, but he had made it work for him. After all, omegas were given their choice of alphas. They were choosy and growing up in the anticipation of being alpha made him all the more discerning.Enter Jesse McCree. Well meaning and taught how to treat an omega right, he is bound and determined to make up for the blunderous first impressions he has left, to show Hanzo that alphas aren't all knot and no brain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not for all of that Alphas are the bosses, me tarzan you jane, nonsense. We were talking about how to treat omegas right on a discord and suddenly, fic!

Hanzo Shimada was a proud man. Presenting as an omega had been difficult, surely. Being seen as a nurturer rather than aggressive alpha, but he had made it work for him. After all, omegas were given their choice of alphas. They were choosy and growing up in the anticipation of _being_ alpha made him all the more discerning. That had made teaching his clan that he was someone to be feared and respected much easier. Nature couldn't completely outweigh nurture after all. 

He still had to deal with heats, causing his brain to fog and body to crave that 'special' touch of an alpha, someone who, in his opinion, often had more knot than brain. Sure, he could have gone on suppressants, but it was much more satisfying to have all of the alphas on staff literally tripping over themselves in an attempt to please him. He'd walk down the hall to breakfast in breathable fabric, and have alphas offering to hand feed him, wearing easily stolen scarves, hoping against hope to have a piece of them taken into that nest. 

Unfortunately for them, if they didn't please him they got swiftly returned to their place. 

Heat or no, Hanzo was still a Shimada, and nobody had any right to a Shimada. 

The alphas that he did take to bed were often kicked out shortly after their knot deflated, when Hanzo knew they would be of no further use to him. More than one sorry fool had been awoken from a post coital nap to the feeling of a heel in their thigh and a sharp 'get out'. 

He wasn't sorry though. They should have had more stamina if they wanted to stay the night. 

Some didn't even get to pop their knot. 

It was unfortunate, but some alphas just weren't worth being stuck with for that long.

\---

When the transport landed after Overwatch's recall, he let Genji step off of the plane first. After all, these were his people. He was greeted by everyone it seemed, and Genji, in true Genji fashion, basked in the attention. 

Hanzo followed much more slowly, cursing the fact that the wind was at his back, blowing his scent towards the gathered group. He knew the moment that his scent reached them. Genji's posture shifted subtly. Less relaxed, more protective alpha. 

Hanzo just held his head high and came to stand beside his brother. "Will there be any problems with my being here?" Problems with what he had done to Genji. Problems with his status.

"That depends. You feeling murdery?" A man wearing a ridiculous cowboy hat, ostentatious belt buckle, and fucking spurs asked. 

Hanzo considered. "Towards Genji? He is my brother. I would always like to murder him." 

"Perhaps if you got laid more than once a decade you would be less angry. They make toys for your affliction now." 

"What 'affliction' are you referring to Genji?" Hanzo asked, voice balancing on a knife's edge. 

"I believe they used to call it a fit of hysteria." Everyone could hear the shit eating grin in Genji's voice. 

"The only thing hysterical here is the fact that you think you're funny." Hanzo snapped, shuffling the duffel bag higher up on his shoulder. It would be so easy to throw Genji off the nearby cliff, but he refrained. 

"Not that standin' here all evening listenin' to Genji justify his own murder wouldn't be thrillin' as hell," the man in the cowboy hat said, peering between the two of them, "but maybe we should show Hanzo to where he'll be stayin'? Don't omegas like to nest?" 

"How unfortunate that you've never been close enough to one to find out. But yes, it has been a long flight. I would appreciate being shown to my quarters." 

"Ouch darlin', I know you ain't ever been around no alphas worth their knot by that attitude." 

"No, he's just mean," Genji supplied helpfully. 

"Aw Genji, I'm sure that ain't true." The man turned toward him and stuck his hand out. "The name's McCree, by the way, but you can call me Jesse." He supplied. 

Hanzo shook the offered hand, perhaps more firmly than strictly appropriate or needed. "Familiarity will not be necessary Mr. McCree." 

"Well... We are gonna be workin' together an awful lot. It might be nice to be familiar." 

"Overly familiar alphas get put in their place rather swiftly. I would urge you to be smarter than that." 

"Well that may'a been necessary with alphas in your clan, but I ain't lookin' to do nothin' more than make you real comfy like here on base with us. We don't have as much as we used to but it ain't half bad." 

"Ugh, stop flirting Jesse, before I use you as Talon bait." Genji grabbed Hanzo by the arm, and began pulling him towards the base. "Come on, Athena will guide us to your room. Hopefully it is not in a remote corner." 

\---

And so life on base settled into a routine. More former Overwatch members came, and they recruited new allies to their fold as well. Hanzo's least favorite by far was the old alpha who thought 'touch everyone' was his personal prerogative. Meaty hands shook him with every welcoming clap on the shoulder or pull into a chair. 

The only thing saving him from being snapped at was the fact that he meant well. 

Well.

That and the fact that Hanzo had secretly kept a poster of him from back in his 'face of Overwatch' days when he was younger. The attraction had passed, but the lingering embarrassment from many heats spent wishing for a large warm body to bracket him and picturing someone so noble remained. 

Thank whatever heavens existed Genji had never found the poster. 

He knew Genji hadn't found it because the moment he entered the mess hall with everyone present, Genji didn't burst into laughter. The only seat available was next to McCree, and Hanzo took it, reluctantly. The ridiculous cowboy beamed at him, and heaped a plate full of food for him. 

Hanzo brushed it aside and served himself. He could just barely see the disappointed look cross the alpha's face, and the pheromones took on a distinctly sad tint, though the alpha just gave the plate to himself instead. 

"So Hanzo." McCree began after a long quiet moment of them both eating. "You settlin' in nice?" 

"My quarters are just fine." He replied, polite but trying not to give any openings for more conversation. 

Another minute of eating passed, before the alpha tried again. "I was real surprised to see ya come offa the transport. I know Genji said you had made up.... but after the way he talked about you...." 

Hanzo's eyes narrowed in Genji's direction, fingers tightening on his chopsticks. "And what is it.... that he said?" 

"Nothin' bad!" McCree was quick to raise his hands placatingly, waving them about between them. "He just said you were set in your ways and it was hard to make ya do anythin' you didn't wanna do." 

Hanzo hummed, relaxing slightly, taking another bite of his dinner. "He is correct about that. You will not be able to force me into anything." 

He kicked at Genji under the table when he heard the muttered 'except kill me' from the aforementioned brother. Making it sound like Genji hadn't been a thorn in his side, being the favored son, the spoiled son, the _alpha_ son, from the very beginning. 

It shouldn't have been a death sentence, but hey, he survived. That was all that mattered. Right? 

"It's funny though. The way he talked about you I woulda put good money on the fact you were an alpha. I just about shat a brick when I smelled you the first time." The alpha laughed and Hanzo's blood turned to ice in his veins. Dangerous. "He did say you were tinier'n him, and I guess that explains why." 

Conversation at the table fell to whisper quiet in seconds. Everyone, perhaps except for Hanzo, knew the alpha didn't mean any ill will by it, but still Hanzo couldn't stand by while an alpha acted so stereotypically _stupid_. He grabbed a fork from his left while everyone was staring at McCree, switched it to his right hand, and stabbed McCree hard into his thigh. The alpha yelped and jumped up fork sticking comically through the denim he wore. Hanzo stood as well, much more restrained, but no less of a fire burning in his eyes. 

"Do not, _ever_ , presume to know what I am like through my status or my brother's stories." He hissed, turning and striding away, the remainder of his modest plate forgotten. 

As he left he overheard Genji. "Aw looks like you still have that terminal case of the stupids." Followed by Doctor Zeigler's more tempered "It's a good thing you are up to date on your tetanus shot. I did not want to have to help you fix this." 

Hanzo felt a little kick of pride knowing that another alpha and a beta felt the stabbing was justified. It made the walk back to his quarters just a little bit sweeter. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jesse realizes he had more problems than previously thought.

".....I didn't mean to offend him...." Jesse said after Hanzo left the room, the scent of angry omega acrid on the back of his tongue. 

"You have heard my stories about how prideful he was for over a decade now. And you thought explaining the fact that he was 'tiny' onto the fact that he was an omega was a good idea. And you are surprised you wound up being.... forked?" Genji asked, incredulous, gesturing to the fork still sticking out of the meat of his thigh. 

"I thought it was cute!" Jesse's gaze was drawn to the still mostly full plate that Hanzo had left behind and it made him wilt. "My mama would tan my hide right now...." He realized, drooping further. He picked up Hanzo's dinner plate, and put more food on it. He took the plate into the kitchen and wrapped it in foil, before heading to his room to grab a hot plate. Jesse grabbed one of the softest blankets he had stored in his closet as well. He normally only brought it out when he was sick or when winter hit. But fucking up with an omega kind of was a big deal, so bringing it out seemed like a good idea. 

Gathering everything up again, Jesse carefully made his way to Hanzo's room. He knocked politely and waited. And waited. And waited. Finally Athena's voice informed him that Hanzo didn't want to be disturbed. 

Which Jesse took to mean, didn't want to be disturbed _by him_. 

Which was fair. He had opened his mouth and inserted his overly large foot, cowboy boot, spurs and all, into it. 

He knelt and arranged the offerings in front of Hanzo's door. "Athena, would you please let Hanzo know I'm real sorry for bein' an ass, an' I brought him his dinner so he could still eat without bein' bothered no more?" Jesse asked, before getting an affirmative from the AI. 

Only then did he walk back down the corridor, to return to the mess hall. 

The urge to hide around the corner and see if Hanzo wanted his peace offerings or not was very strong. But Jesse refrained, knowing it would do more harm than good if Hanzo caught him creeping. 

When he got there people were beginning to clean up, sticking food into containers to put in the fridge. Jesse just began gathering up dishes and setting them to soak in the sink.

He brushed against Lucio, one of the other omegas, during one of his trips. The young omega looked up at him in confusion. "Man, I know it's none of my business, but what the fuck happened out there tonight?" _  
_

Jesse had the good grace to flush, tanned skin darkening further. He scratched through his beard and shrugged. "I don't rightly know myself." That admission was hard enough. "I know it's just a stereotype left over from the old days that omegas are dainty and cute, and alphas are more like me or Reinhardt or Morrison. All tall and broad and aggressive. I mean, look at Miss Song, she's alpha all the way and completely knocks that attitude on its ass." Jesse began washing the dishes, perhaps more angrily than needed. 

"I just heard all these things about him in Blackwatch. He did so many violent things.... I just assumed he was alpha. We had files on him specifically, not just what he did to Genji, but his competitors. People who stepped out of line. Everything we'd heard he did, or seen the aftermath of, screamed alpha." 

Lucio hummed, waiting patiently, as Jesse ran a soapy hand through his hair leaving a trail of wet bubbles. 

"And then I _smelled him._ He was.... I mean..." Jesse dropped his head with a soft groan. Lucio and the rest of the younger omegas smelled almost sticky sweet, their obvious fertility taunting. It was supposed to trigger the flower response where you just wanted to take them somewhere warm and smell them all day. 

Older omegas that hadn't hit the end of fertility still had that tint of sweetness to them. But it was more of a fresh fruit sweet than a blooming flower. Jesse's mouth had started watering at it from the first wash of it over him. A never mated omega with anger and trust issues longer than most governmental red tape. 

He held it together then, why did he fuck up so royally over dinner? Another groan fell from his lips and he dropped his head down to the counter, inches away from attempting to drown himself in the dirty dish water. 

"There there." Another pat from Lucio "Just apologize to him. You didn't mean to be a dick."

"Putting his foot in his mouth is a McCree specialty." Genji. Of course. "You were not here for Rialto."

Jesse lifted his head to glare at him, though it was only half hearted. "Y'all needed a distraction. I provided one." 

"You provided spoken English with a bad Italian accent. In Italy." Lucio snorted, but covered it with a hand. Genji, lighting up at the prospect of an audience, brightened more. "In the span of two hours, he dumped pasta on four different people, giving one woman an allergic reaction to the shellfish in the dish, set three different toupees on fire and embedded a butter knife in an omnic maître d'." 

"Hey now, all'a them were on purpose, 'cept for that one lady's hospital visit. I was just buyin' time till Reyes could find our target. And it worked. Thank ya very much." 

Lucio laughed softly patting each of them on the shoulder. "This is really entertaining and all, but I promised Hana I'd go watch her stream. You able to take it from here Genji?" 

"Of course. I have been handling Jesse since before he knew he was being handled." Genji covered Lucio's hand with his own. "Enjoy your gaming session." Lucio's hand slid down Genji's arm as he left, and steam slid out of the vents at his shoulders once the musician had left. 

"You and Lucio?" Jesse asked, thankful for the topic to shift away from his own hopeless situation. 

"We are... Just friends." Genji's voice was hard to read, but Jesse knew how things like that worked. 

"But you wanna be more." Jesse goaded, waggling his eyebrows. "Wanna help him build his nest, get him all the best snacks. Have him sleep with his head on your chest." 

"..........right." Genji replied, clearing his throat. "So. My brother. What the fuck were you thinking?" 

"I think we've already figured out I wasn't." Jesse sighed, dishes forgotten. "But I'm tryin' to make it right. I brought him his dinner, one of my favorite winter blankets, and a hot plate so he can eat hot food when he stops bein' pissed." 

"You realize there is a high likelihood of him pissing on your blanket and putting it in your bed, right?" Genji told him. 

Jesse's face screwed up, nose wrinkling. "That's gross. He wouldn't really do nothin' like that would he?"

"Probably not no. But it was worth it to see your face." 

"Yer a dick Genji." Jesse thumped him on the shoulder. 

"You love it. Look, I can't believe I have to _give_ this advice, but just treat him like you would another alpha." Genji advised. "Then we will all be on an even playing field and be able to get back to how things should be. I will be sexy and charming, he will kick your ass at every opportunity in training simulators, and you will be a decent cook." 

"Only decent? Damn Gen, way to wound a man." 

"It is one of the many talents I provide." 

Feeling much better after the dishes were finished, Jesse returned to his room. He knew he shouldn't check, but the curiosity got the better of him as he stood outside his own door. It was only a couple hallways away anyways. Silent as he could, Jesse crept down the hall, peering around the corner to where Hanzo's room was. The plate was still still there, a neat little ball of foil perched on top of the empty dish, but the blanket and hot plate were missing. Grinning to himself, Jesse returned to his room. 

He knew he'd miss the warmth of that blanket once winter came around, but he would rather have it in Hanzo's room if he was being honest. He was certain that he could get his act together, since he had been raised better than that, and other omegas were no problem to deal with.  
He dropped onto his bed, feet up on the windowsill nearby, pillow over his face to keep from asking Athena to send over another apology. He could use his comm device, sure, but Athena couldn't be blocked. 

It was just Hanzo was so _handsome_ and he smelled so _good_ and fuck. 

Jesse figured out his problem with a groan. 

He had realized he was attracted to Hanzo, sure who wouldn't be. But he hadn't realized it was to this level until just now. 

No wonder he was such a fucking moron. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Hanzo hadn't expected the gifts. Most alphas in his experience would have laughed off the irritation, making a joke about moody omegas, and nearing his heat cycle. But being brought his food, a method of keeping it warm, _and_ a new blanket? Either someone had told him to do so or McCree had just made an honest mistake and wanted to make it better. Hanzo paced in front of his door for what felt like hours, but in reality was likely only a few minutes. 

"Is he gone?" Hanzo asked the AI. 

"Affirmative. It appears Agent McCree is en route to the kitchens." Athena's voice was robotic but pleasant and the assurance was enough that Hanzo opened his door to find the items McCree had left. The food and hot plate were set down on his dresser, in order for the blanket to be inspected. It was soft and thick, and smelled heavenly. Spicy and woodsy and like sunshine all at once. He stood there a few long minutes, pressing his nose to the fabric and inhaling. Once he was dizzy with it, and only then, did he spread it on his bed, the dark blue contrasting with the light colored standard issue blankets and sheets perfectly. Hanzo couldn't help but smile as he smoothed the blanket over and over again, running his hands over the soft fabric. 

Only once he was content with how the blanket looked, he turned to his dinner. He unwrapped the foil to find that his plate was once again filled to the brim. What was McCree's preoccupation with feeding him such large portions? 

He plugged in the hot plate and then set the dinner plate on top of it. While the plate was warming, he laid on top of the bed, breathing in the blanket again. He had to figure out what soap or fabric softener or closet air freshener McCree used. He _needed_ that smell. 

Once his dinner was warmed through and he ate, he left the plate outside his door. It wasn't that he expected anyone to clean up for him, he just.... wanted to let McCree know his efforts hadn't gone unnoticed. 

He left his room a few hours later, scooping up the plate and taking it to the kitchen. He washed it and put it away, before slipping back to his room. There was a lot of noise coming from one of the rec rooms and he stopped, watching the MEKA pilot, Hana? he thought her name was, and one of the other, younger, omegas playing games. Genji was standing in the corner of the room, watching them. He remembered a time when Genji would have been in the midst of their fun, playing with them and probably beating them. 

His heart clenched because it was probably his fault that Genji hadn't charmed his way into whatever they were doing. 

Just as silently as he stood there watching, Hanzo slipped away, back to his room, missing the way both alphas in the room began looking around not even a minute later for the 'unhappy omega' that they were able to smell.

Hanzo returned to his room and stripped down to his underwear, dropping onto his bed. It was too warm to wrap himself up in the new blanket, but he could let the scent wash over him as he slept. Perhaps it would give him nice dreams. 

The next morning found Hanzo waking up to Genji on his floor, wrapped in a lotus position, meditating. One look had Hanzo burying his face into his pillows with a groan. "Athena, time?" He asked, voice thick and muddled with sleep.

"It is 5:42, Agent Shimada," The AI replied, and Hanzo groaned again, half because it was early, and half because if he wanted to keep with his routine, his internal clock should have woken him almost fifteen minutes earlier. 

"Good morning Hanzo." Genji's voice was entirely too chipper for this early, not quite completely without synth modulation even though the entirety of his helmet was sat off to the side. 

"What is it you want Genji?" Hanzo asked, tilting his head just enough to peer at him through one eye. 

"I just wanted to check on you after last night, but I see you are not as upset as you could be." Hanzo willfully ignored the pointed look at the blue blanket underneath him.

"Stabbing someone has that effect." Hanzo deadpanned, turning his face back into the pillow. 

"You'd be a lot further over it if you stabbed him _elsewhere_." Genji was leering at him, waggling his eyebrows. Hanzo threw a pillow at him. 

"Not everything can be solved through _sex_ Genji," Hanzo chided as he rolled over to flop onto his back, arm thrown over his eyes. 

"When is the last time you got laid? It might improve that 'resting bitch face' thing you have going on." Genji gestured to his own face for emphasis. 

Hanzo gave Genji a withering look from under his forearm. "I do not have 'resting bitch face', I am just simply annoyed with all of the idiocy." 

"So a while then? You know I am pretty sure there are a whole bunch of people on base who would love to help you out." Genji shifted to unsnap his comm device from a hidden place in his armor, opening it up and beginning to flick through the contacts. 

"Genji. I cannot believe that I have to tell you this at your age. But there is a saying. Do not shit where you eat. I believe it is applicable here." Hanzo thought that was very sage advice, considering how early it was.

"You are into scat? Gross anija." Genji made a face, teasing. "Wait until I tell McCree and the others this." 

"No you fool, it means do not make a mess of the place you have to spend time. I refuse to _sleep my way around base_. I am not you." 

Genji looked moderately offended, which meant Hanzo hadn't been vicious enough. "Excuse you, I have not slept my way around the base." 

"Right, you have been pretending to be good hoping that the frog medic gives you the time of day." 

"Okay first of all, his name is Lúcio." Genji was starting to look properly unhappy now. Serves him right for coming and bothering him before he was ready to be awake for the day. "Second of all, I am not pretending. I _am_ good now." 

"You are as good as the little blue dog alien in that movie you made us all watch because _Lúcio_ wanted to."  
  
"His name was Stitch and he was trying his hardest. Most of the time." Genji shrugged. "I cannot fault someone for getting bored and causing chaos." 

A small beep sounded on Genji's communicator and he looked at it briefly. "Oh, it is time for my morning meditation with my Master. We will have to continue this another time." Without waiting for an answer, Genji easily rose to his feet, gathering his helmet and slipping out of Hanzo's door, not even saying a proper goodbye. 

Ugh. Little brothers. 

Hanzo stood, stretching languidly as he padded to the bathroom, intent on relieving himself and taking a shower. Afterwards, water still dripping from his hair to the towel slung around his neck he pulled on a pair of sweatpants, and opened his door fully intent to make his own breakfast. 

Only.... McCree was standing there.

Holding a plate of.... something. Something edible, probably. 

Hanzo raised an eyebrow at him, arms folding across his chest, showing off what he knew were obvious 'I can kill you easily' muscles, before clearing his throat. 

McCree startled, eyes widening slightly and then darting from Hanzo's chest up to his face. "I uh... Thought you might want breakfast. I admit I don't know exactly what you like but I was makin' myself some huevos rancheros so I made you some too." He offered the plate to Hanzo, and Hanzo looked at it, frowning softly as he considered. 

It wasn't that he wasn't going to accept, he just liked the subtle fidgeting McCree did while he waited for the verdict. Eventually, Hanzo nodded, taking the plate from him. Hanzo made sure to brush his fingers against McCree's while he did so, just to watch his mouth drop open. Such an intimate touch, at least for people who barely knew each other. 

Making sure he had the plate firmly in his grasp, Hanzo stepped backwards into his room, letting the door slide shut between them. Hanzo returned to his bed and sat, balancing the plate on one knee as he pulled the utensils out of the napkin Jesse had tucked under the plate. He took a small bite of each bit individually, the egg, the beans, the avocado. Then he used his fork to merge them together in one bite, and.... it was heaven. Each bit of seasoning or cheese or protein worked to enhance the others. 

He was halfway convinced that he was moaning around the bite, but certainly he wouldn't be doing such a thing over breakfast food when the person who made it was _just outside the door_. So he had to be imagining it. 

Still. He could not believe how delicious it was. It even came with a tortilla and Hanzo found himself wrapping bites up in it and enjoying it even more. 

After finishing his plate he set it on his dresser and leaned back, pulling out the communicator, toying around with the message function as he leaned back onto his pile of pillows, luxuriating for a moment. 

After much deliberation on _how_ he should send the message - ranting and raving about how good it was might give Jesse the wrong idea - he sent a simple 'It was a passable breakfast. Thank you for the thought.' and put the communicator down. He would have to get up soon and go to the training range, but.... it could wait for just another moment or two. 


	4. Chapter 4

Life settled into a routine. Most days, Hanzo acted like a passable human being. He got up at a reasonable hour, dealt with people for three meals a day, and did some sort of training. His favorite was when they did actual sparring matches, and Hanzo got to put alphas down on the mat. He'd start with Genji, getting himself all warmed up, take down Jesse, though often it was because the man made stupid mistakes, Hanzo would need to beat that out of him at some point, use agility to match Hana, only taking her down because of his years of training, though it was usually closer than he wanted to admit. Then Hanzo would struggle through 'Soldier: 76', and finally wind up pinned by Reinhardt. To make matters worse, the man would climb off of him, pull him back up and then clap him on the shoulder with enough force to almost send him sprawling once more and a 'Nice fight my friend, now who is next?' 

At that point his pride would be wounded enough he would relegate himself to the weights, doing squats and bench presses unless someone summoned him for another round on the mats. Usually it was Jesse that brought him back for a rematch, claiming he 'wasn't gonna get any better if he didn' practice'. 

Hanzo didn't mind sparring with him either, though there were harsh critiques of every mistimed punch and awkward lunge, until Hanzo wound up knocking Jesse to the ground with a sweep and dropping on top of him before he could get back up. They'd writhe around on the ground for a moment or two, Hanzo bucking and twisting out of every attempt at a pin, before finally managing to seat himself high enough on Jesse's chest and pinning Jesse's wrists with his knees, leaning over him and looking smug.

"Looks like I am the winner again. You really must concentrate more." Hanzo told him, voice serious but still managing a borderline playful edge, if you knew what to listen for. Hanzo slipped off of Jesse effortlessly, leaving him still laying somewhat dazed on the floor. Without another word, Hanzo went back to lifting weights. 

-

Genji wandered over, smug written all over his face, visible even with the face-plate on. "I told you he was not to be trifled with." Genji's statement was accompanied by an outstretched hand to pull Jesse up. 

"Shut up Genji," Jesse huffed and took the outstretched hand. Genji pulled bringing Jesse to his feet effortlessly. Genji tilted his head towards Jesse's crotch subtly, and lowered his voice. 

"Is that Peacekeeper in your pocket or are you happy to see me?" 

"Shut up, Genji!" Jesse snapped, pushing past him and knocking into him with his shoulder, cheeks darkening. As Jesse sat, he put his elbows on his knees and pressed his face into one hand. Stupid Genji and his stupid comments. There was a prickle on the back of his neck, and he looked around, finding Hanzo's eyes locked on him as his muscles flexed from the weight. 

Jesse just groaned again, dropping his head into his hands. He could still smell Hanzo, the sweat and tinge of pleasure at beating him in his pheromones. It did things to Jesse that were just unfair. Genji just laughed and went over to talk to Hanzo in hushed tones, before getting called over by Lúcio to help him spot. 

Jesse wasn't sure when it happened, but the next time he looked up most everybody had cleared out of the room. All that was left was Lúcio and Genji, and Hanzo who had moved to the treadmill, and was running at a brisk pace. Jesse moved to one of the weight machines and began a slower workout, he wasn't trying to trim down, though he really should. 

He found himself staring at Hanzo's ass as he used the machine, the clinking of weights slow and steady in spite of it, loving the way sweat darkened Hanzo's white tank top, then turned it translucent, the outline of tattoos and muscles showing through. 

Whoever said omegas needed to be meek and dainty was a damn fool. 

If he didn't think he'd get punched in the mouth for even suggesting such a thing, he'd ask to court Hanzo right here and now. 

He finished his slow and probably ineffective set and stood up, hardlight immediately sanitizing the device. Without saying a word, he slipped out from the training room and back to his quarters. He'd shower there and not risk being caught de-thorning his cactus in the group showers off the training facility. 

-

Hanzo listened as Jesse shuffled off from the training, skipping a shower. "Filthy, smelly cowboy..." he muttered, before looking over at Genji and Lúcio. They seemed to be hitting it off well, in spite of the fact that Genji no longer had much of a scent when he had all of his armor on. Perhaps he was being seen as a beta? 

Regardless, he was happy his brother was happy. Even if he may tease him endlessly about it later. 

He noticed his quick pace starting to falter and dropped it down a level, continuing to run until his muscles and lungs burned. At each ache point, he dropped the speed down, slowly cooling himself off until he was at a walk, sweat plastering his shirt to his body and every stray strand of hair to his neck and forehead. He stepped off of the treadmill, wiping his forehead with the back of his arm. 

"Behave, Genji." He called over as a warning, before walking in the direction of the group showers, stripping off his shirt as he walked, wanting the wet fabric off of his skin. Hanzo loosed his hair from it's band and dropped it and the shirt in a pile on a bench. A single smooth bend had him depositing his sweatpants and underwear on top of it. Reaching into his locker, Hanzo grabbed his towel and toiletry bag from his locker and moved to the shower. 

The hot water felt amazing on his muscles, cascading from the nozzle. He let it run through his hair and over his face, before shifting so it hit the back of his neck and shoulders. Hot water on well used muscles was better than sex. At least it was better than any sex he'd had. He could feel the tension melting off of him the longer he stood there, only moving to turn the water up hotter, until the room was a cloud of steam. The way heat slid over his back made him think of Jesse. He tried to usher the thoughts away but they were just as persistent as the man's stares. He could almost feel the warm alpha blanketing his back, whispering in his ear as he helped scrub the sweat and post workout filth from his skin. 

Hanzo remembered feeling Jesse underneath him, and couldn't help but imagine how nice it would be to take such a strong self assured alpha to pieces. 

A laugh from Genji and Lúcio, still out in the training facility, brought Hanzo's imagination to a halt, and he forced his thoughts to less impure ones as he grabbed his wash rag and soap and got to work scrubbing, perhaps a little more roughly than necessary. 

When he was clean he returned to just standing under the hot spray, enjoying the feeling of warmth surrounding him. He knew he'd want to get out before Lúcio and Genji came in, fearing that Genji would attempt to embarrass him in some way, or worse, that they'd be all touchy feely with each other. He wrapped his towel around his waist and returned to the pile of clothing, stuffing them in his gym bag while touching them as little as possible. 

Last thing he wanted was to get sweat stink all over his freshly cleaned self. 

Slowly he put on the clean clothes he had left in his locker for after the workout, enjoying the feel of the soft sweatpants lining on his legs. Hanzo didn't mind walking back to his room shirtless. After all, he knew he looked good, and wasn't ashamed of his body. 

Sitting just outside his door was a pair of bottles, and Hanzo bent to pick them up, looking at each. The first was a bottle of bubble bath, something with a light floral scent. The second was a bottle of wine, one that promised the taste of fresh fruit. Hanzo wasn't big on wine, but he'd try it. 

There was a note written and taped to the back of the wine bottle. 

Hanzo -  
You were really kickin' ass today. I'm guessin' you're gonna be pretty sore after. I know omega quarters have a nice tub so why don't you treat yourself to a bubble bath and some wine. You've earned it after takin' so many people down today.   
\- Jesse

A feeling of warmth bubbled up in Hanzo's chest before he could stop it, and he quickly backed into his room lest anyone else see the soft smile that took over his face while looking at the latest gifts. 

He tried several messages on his communicator before settling on 'That was very thoughtful of you.' and sending it to Jesse. 

A bubble bath and some wine would be nice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that there aren't contractions in Japanese. I used them here to show the more informal tone. With the exception of the more obvious one Jesse uses.

The bubble bath was heavenly. Hanzo's tub was large and comfortable, with just the right amount of slope to make certain he could relax comfortably. The bubble bath was light and airy, filling the air with the scent of summer honeysuckle. The bubbles were just thick enough that Hanzo was concealed up to his nose, but did not take up significant tub volume. Lounging like this, he knew how crocodiles felt in the water, or dragons in the clouds. The wine was rich and sweet and made the experience all the better. Now if only he had someone feeding him chocolate covered strawberries. That would be perfect.

He should really thank Jesse properly. It was a thoughtful gift.

The water slowly grew cold and Hanzo let the tub drain, standing and rinsing the bubbles off of himself with hot water from the shower head. What could he get Jesse? What did alphas like other than a willing omega bending over and presenting for them? As Hanzo stepped out of the tub he noticed the bottle of wine still sitting there, and bent to pick it up. 

It was half empty, when did that happen? 

But it did give him an idea. Everybody liked alcohol. If they said they didn't they were liars. 

Hanzo wrapped himself in a robe, and draped a towel around his neck to catch stray water droplets from his hair and went back to the main room, rooting around in his cabinets he found a bottle of sake. Perhaps he'd ask Jesse over to sit and sip it with him. He checked the time, nearly two in the afternoon. 

He'd ask Jesse over later. And perhaps if he played his cards right, the cowboy would bring him some dessert as well.

Hanzo wiled the afternoon away by cleaning his room. He made sure his laundry was done and put away, and his nest was filled with freshly laundered blankets and pillowcases, the winter blanket that Jesse had given him layered on top as usual. His floors were clean enough he could nearly see his face in them and the low table he could turn into a makeshift kotatsu in the winter gleamed. 

Pulling the longer strands of hair up into a topknot he double checked his appearance in the mirror. He was just going down for a dinner with the rest of Overwatch, but he was going to finally throw some interest back towards Jesse. Not too much, lest he get a swelled knot, but some. 

Back straight, head held high, impassive mask firmly in place, he strode from his room and down to the communal mess. Reinhardt was cooking today, and the whole area smelled of some form of cabbage, but Hanzo kept his mouth shut, shoving Genji over to make room for himself across from Jesse. "Brother." He greeted as he shoved at Genji. "McCree." 

"Fuck Hanzo, manners much? Whatever happened to excuse me?" 

His gaze turned cold, though with no real ice or malice, and he turned to regard Genji. "Whatever happened to giving your seat to an omega of higher standing." 

"Higher standing my ass. Besides, that shit died out in the thirties." Genji pushed back at Hanzo, but he didn't budge.

"Still, this is where I am sitting now." 

"Ugh you are such a drama queen." Still, Genji didn't push at him any longer, and instead turned to grab a helping of whatever Reinhardt was putting in bowls on the table. 

True to the pattern, Jesse served Hanzo more food than he could possibly eat in polite company. This time, however, he did not turn the plate away, not completely. He merely grabbed a second plate and moved the excess over. "If you are going to feed me, learn to do it properly." He stated, by way of explanation, handing the other plate over to Jesse. 

"Uh... Yes sir?" Jesse said, slightly flabbergasted by the exchange. The other people around the table had also fallen strangely silent, watching them curiously. 

Genji was the first to break the silence. "Hanzo, usually when you flirt there is more smiling happening." 

Hanzo's reply was a swift elbow in the ribs, but Genji's laughter broke the spell that had swept over the table. Chatter resumed and people began eating. Hanzo ate daintily, chopsticks managing the noodle-like sauerkraut. Every so often, he looked up through his lashes at Jesse, only to find the cowboy staring at him. He glanced around, then offered the barest of smirks, a secret one, only for Jesse, before hiding it with his glass. 

If he wasn't mistaken, color darkened Jesse's cheeks even further. 

He'd consider that a resounding success.

Dinner was nearing the end, and plates were beginning to be cleared. "You all done darlin'?" Jesse asked, gesturing to his plate. Hanzo nodded and Jesse reached down and took it. Hanzo placed two fingers on his wrist. 

"You will be coming back, correct?" 

"I wouldn't miss the lively conversation for the world, honey bee." Jesse winked and whisked off his plate, Hanzo's fingers trailing off his hand like smoke. When Jesse returned, Hanzo was still seated, hands on his lap under the table. 

"So Genji has been telling me," Hanzo began once Jesse sat down again, "That you bake." 

"He has, has he?" Jesse asked, raising an eyebrow, before looking over at Genji who honestly seemed lost at what brought on this trail of thinking. As if Hanzo hadn't been ruminating on this for hours now. 

"He has. He has had....nothing but praise for your brownies in particular." 

"An' what have you told him about my brownies Genji?" Jesse asked, narrowing his eyes at Genji.

"I did not tell him about your secret ingredient if that is what you're asking." Genji replied in a hiss. 

"Secret.... Wait." Hanzo took a moment to process then, perhaps louder than intended. Or perhaps, only as loud as intended, said "Genji you do not mean to tell me that Jesse has been feeding you marijuana brownies?!" 

Once again all conversation at the table ceased. 

_"Damn it Hanzo,"_ Genji swore, switching to Japanese. _"You couldn't have said that any louder? Now I have two doctors staring at me, I've been trying to get into both of their pants since I've met them."  
_

_"Your new body is sensitive Genji, you should not be putting drugs into your body anymore."_

_"Hanzo, it's a **plant**. It's **natural**. It's not going to hurt me."_

_"Nightshade is also a plant, and natural but you do not see anyone making tea of it."_

_"Hanzo that is a **poison** , of course nobody's making tea of it." _Genji paused and grinned at him. _"Besides it's for my glaucoma."  
_

_"Genji you do not **have** glaucoma." _

Jesse cleared his throat from across the table. Both brothers turned to look at him. _"Uh, 'm sorry, but Genji and I ain't,"_ Here both brothers visibly winced at the attempted bastardization of their native language, _"had them brownies in a long long time. Please don't be mad at him over it."_

Hanzo stared between the alphas for a long moment before huffing and folding his arms. "If you make those brownies for me ever," Hanzo began, fixing Jesse with the full weight of his gaze. "I expect them to be without marijuana." 

Genji groaned from next to him, "Hanzo at least say pot or weed. Please, you're killing me. Is this really how you want me to die? Killed by my brother's complete inability to be cool?"

Hanzo steadfastly ignored him, staring holes into Jesse. "I can arrange that." Jesse finally replied, grinning slowly. "Chocolate chips okay?"  
The rest of the table began to return to their own conversation again. "More than." Hanzo rested his forearms on the table, not quite leaning forward, but dropping his voice conspiratorially. "What are your thoughts on sake?" 

"Haven't had much of the good stuff to form an opinion on it one way or another. Why?" 

Hanzo glanced around, to make sure nobody was paying them too much attention, before speaking. "Because while I was cleaning earlier today, I found a bottle in my cabinet." Hanzo's voice was low, borderline flirtatious. "And I was wondering if you might come and share it with me." 

Jesse stared, stunned for a moment. It was understandable, since an alpha being invited into an unmated omega's quarters _was_ a big deal. It was borderline scandalous. Jesse's grin returned though, slow and sweet as honey. "Why Mister Shimada. I'd be honored." 

"You should be. Come by tonight." With that Hanzo stood and left the room. 

An hour passed, and then two. Hanzo was on the verge of giving up and assuming Jesse wasn't coming. He had been kneeling on one of the zabutons at the table, forcing himself to meditate and keep calm. Anxiety was not a good smell on _anyone_ much less an omega. Sighing softly, he picked up the bottle and went to return it to the cabinet, intent on finding something cheaper to drink himself to sleep with in the dark when _it_ happened. 

There was a knock.

On his door.

Hanzo closed the cabinet and straightened his clothes, returning the bottle of sake to the table. He was taking his time as he spun around the room slowly, making sure everything was in place. Jesse had made him wait, so what was a minute or two outside his door? Wondering if he had waited too long, if Hanzo was asleep? Hanzo checked his appearance in the mirror, before going to the door and swooshing it open. 

"I was starting to believe you.....weren't... coming..." The haughty tone trailed off as he looked at what Jesse was carrying. He had brought a large plate of brownies. 

"And stand someone as gorgeous as you up? Never." Jesse offered the plate to him, piled high with thick chocolatey goodness, "I just figured I'd bring you some brownies to make up for rilin' you up at dinner."

Hanzo wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Jesse had scored a large amount of literal brownie points in his favor.

"Well then, do come in." Hanzo stepped aside to let Jesse into the room, sticking his head out to look down the hallway before closing the door. Last thing he needed was Genji attempting to spy on him. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is sort of a recap of what Jesse's been doing these past few chapters. AKA, acting like a huge dork. Enjoy!

Fareeha was a goddess. 

 

An absolutely amazing goddess and Jesse owed her so many favors. 

He had run to her room in a huff, pounding on the door and demanding to be let in, still covered in sweat from the training room. 

"Jesse?" Fareeha asked, hand immediately coming to cover her nose as she took in his appearance, eyes locking on to his stubborn Hanzo-induced erection, before flying back up to his face a blush darkening her cheeks. "Please tell me you're not here looking for my girlfriend because you accidentally dosed yourself with viagra." 

"What? No! I'm here because I was just in the trainin' room with the others, and you woulda been there if you weren't tryin' to get some which I totally understand because Angela's amazin' and probably the only one on this damn base worthy of my sister's affection." He was rambling, and he knew it but he wanted to get this done before she slammed the door in his face. "But Hanzo was there and he was kickin' ass and bein' amazin' and I wanted to show my appreciation without bein' weird because we all know that I ain't the best when it comes to anything romantic like when I really like the guy." 

Fareeha rolled her eyes so hard Jesse swore she was about to fall over. Angela came up behind her and fixed him with a hard look from next to Fareeha's shoulder. 

"What is the problem Jesse." 

"Nothing Angela, my brother is just being uselessly gay." Jesse noticed Angela was wearing an oversized t-shirt, and what looked to be nothing more, a glass of wine in her hand. 

Shit, he had interrupted their date. 

Nobody in their right mind went on a lazy date at noon, unless... He looked at Angela's mussed hair and the fact that Fareeha was wearing Angela's too small shirt with her pyjama pants. Double shit on a brick. He interrupted the morning _after_ their date. 

Making a split second decision he realized he'd have to apologize later and continued, "Look, I just wanna impress him alright? I've already fucked up once and he's just amazin' is all." 

"I do not understand the problem, you are smooth with omegas on missions or in clubs. I have _seen you_."  
  
"That's different Ang, I was just tryin' to get into their beds or get information. I don't want any of that from Hanzo." 

"You do not want to get into his bed?" Fareeha asked, eyebrow raising. 

"I mean, yeah I do but that ain't _all_ I want." 

Angela and Fareeha shared a knowing look and a slow smile. "You're in love." They both announced at once, before going off in two different directions like a well oiled machine. Angela got back first, a bottle of wine in her hands, while Fareeha brought a bottle of something from the bathroom. 

"Leave these by his door with a note. Something nice and flattering but _not creepy_. You do not want to weird him out." Fareeha said, ushering him back and closing the door. 

So he did as he was told, scampering back to his quarters and a long awaited hot shower. He had a stubborn boner to deal with, after all. 

After his indulgent shower he picked up his comm to find the new message. From Hanzo. Quickly, Jesse opened it and read ' _That was very thoughtful of you._ '

It wasn't glowing praise, but Jesse was willing to take it. He sent back a quick ' _Hope you're enjoying it'_ before getting dressed. 

He didn't see Hanzo again until dinner, when he had apologized profusely to Fareeha and Angela for interrupting their morning off. 

Hanzo came down, looking relaxed as hell, and even more gorgeous because of it. Sure he still had that air of nervousness and superiority about him but the hard line leading from his neck into his shoulders had softened, and he looked far less tense. 

That or maybe his brain was just making shit up because he _smelled_ relaxed. 

Hanzo's bickering with Genji distracted the table from realizing that Jesse was staring at Hanzo like a slackjawed idiot instead of answering his greeting. 

Thankfully by the time their playful tousle was over, Jesse had regained control of himself enough to not look like an utter fool. He just picked up a plate and served Hanzo a healthy serving of everything on the table, elements to a dish Reinhardt called 'Sauerbraten'. It smelled good so Jesse wasn't going to question it. Reinhardt was still putting the last of it into serving dishes and platters when he grabbed the food, but he wanted Hanzo to have the food first. 

Hanzo just looked at him mildly when the plate was handed to him, before grabbing a second one. Jesse opened his mouth to ask what he was doing, when Hanzo moved about a third of the food on his plate onto the extra one. He held it out to Jesse, who took it numbly. "If you are going to feed me, learn to do it properly." Hanzo's voice was firm, but not unkind. 

"Uh... Yes sir?" Jesse was so thankful his voice didn't crack right then. Hanzo being bossy had left him on the verge of a very confusing boner, but damn if he didn't like it. It wasn't often an omega he had his sights set on fought back instead of melting into the care. He vaguely heard Genji say something about flirting, but there was a rushing in his ears as all of the blood seemed to drop from out of his head and down to his lap as he wondered if Hanzo would be bossy in the bedroom as well. 

He had to knock that train of thought away immediately, lest a rush of pheromones alert everyone at the table he had been turned on by Hanzo being firm with him. 

They all began to eat and most began to talk to one another about whatever was on their mind at the time. For the most part Jesse remained silent, preferring to listen to what the others had to say and hope he had an opportunity to say something to Hanzo. Every time he glanced at the omega, Hanzo's gorgeous eyes were trained on him and his lips moved into the faintest shadow of a smile. 

Be still his heart!

How did any one man have any rights to that much beauty? 

They continued their secret glances throughout dinner like a couple of teenagers, but Jesse didn't care in the slightest. As people began to clean up he turned his attention back to Hanzo. Finally another opportunity to say something to him. 

"You all done darlin'?" Jesse asked, gesturing to Hanzo's now empty plate. Hanzo nodded and Jesse reached down and took it. As he was pulling his hand away Hanzo placed two fingers on his wrist and stopped him cold.  
  
"You will be coming back, correct?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss the lively conversation for the world, honey bee." Jesse winked and left with the plates, before he said anything stupid that would make Hanzo hate him again. Even after Hanzo's fingers had left his arm, he could still feel their warmth.  
  
"So Genji has been telling me," Hanzo began once Jesse sat down again, "That you bake."  
  
"He has, has he?" Jesse asked, raising an eyebrow, before looking over at Genji. Genji only had a look of mild confusion on his face. Perhaps Hanzo was just bad at picking conversation topics? He looked back at Hanzo

Hanzo appeared innocent. "He has. He has had....nothing but praise for your brownies in particular."  
  
"An' what have you told him about my brownies Genji?" Jesse asked, narrowing his eyes at Genji. Yes, his brownies were amazing. But nobody needed to know what extra ingredients he put in them occasionally. They lived high stress lives, especially in Blackwatch, and a man needed to relax every now and then.  
  
"I did not tell him about your secret ingredient if that is what you're asking." Genji replied in a hiss.  
  
"Secret.... Wait." Hanzo's face took a journey, from confusion, to shock, then to anger, before returning to shock again. "Genji you do not mean to tell me that Jesse has been feeding you marijuana brownies?!" On one hand, Jesse was embarrassed by the fact that Hanzo said marijuana instead of pot or weed or hell, even Mary Jane. On the other, he was amazed at how loud Hanzo had been.  
  
Everyone else got silent and stared at them, some of them moving their gazes from Jesse to Hanzo to Genji and back again, others appeared to pick one person to stare at and stare at them agape. 

Hanzo and Genji started speaking in rapid Japanese, leaving Jesse and his basic conversational Japanese in the dust. He got the impression, from the words he did catch, that Hanzo was getting angry at Genji, when he hadn't done anything wrong. He cleared his throat to catch both brothers' attentions. 

_"Uh, 'm sorry, but Genji and I ain't had them brownies in a long long time. Please don't be mad at him over it._ " His words were stilted and out of practice, and he wasn't completely certain he had said the right thing, with the way Hanzo was staring at him so intently. Eventually his mood seemed to shift from frustrated to resigned, as he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"If you make those brownies for me ever," Hanzo began, catching Jesse's gaze and holding it intently enough to make him swallow thickly. "I expect them to be without marijuana."  
  
Genji groaned from next to him, "Hanzo at least say pot or weed. Please, you're killing me. Is this really how you want me to die? Killed by my brother's complete inability to be cool?"  
  
Jesse hadn't broken eye contact with Hanzo yet, ignoring Genji's theatrics. "I can arrange that." A grin slowly slid onto his features, already planning out the recipe he was going to use. He liked to call them 'death by chocolate' featuring thirty two ounces of fudgey chocolate in one six by six baking dish. "Chocolate chips okay?"

"More than." Hanzo rested his forearms on the table, and Jesse lost his breath once more, amazed at how effortlessly hot Hanzo was. He could _not_ screw this up. "What are your thoughts on sake?"  
  
Jesse hummed, scratching through his beard as he thought about it. "Haven't had much of the good stuff to form an opinion on it one way or another. Why?"  
  
"Because while I was cleaning earlier today, I found a bottle in my cabinet." Hanzo's voice was low, borderline flirtatious and it sent butterflies through his stomach. "And I was wondering if you might come and share it with me."  
  
This was the holy grail. He was being offered every sacred relic known to man and more in that offer. It was a loaded question, and there were so many ways he could fuck up his answer. If it was a test, saying yes could ruin any relationship they had building. If he suggested a neutral spot that could be seen as not holding an interest. If he said no and it was an honest question he could hurt Hanzo's feelings and he didn't much want another fork in his leg. Or worse. 

Best to just go with his gut answer. He put on his most charming smile and made sure his drawl was low and sweet. "Why Mister Shimada. I'd be honored."  
  
"You should be. Come by tonight." Hanzo got up then and left. Jesse was amazed, and then borderline panicked when he realized he _had_ to make those brownies now. 

Jesse jumped up as if he'd been shot, and raced into the kitchen. Jesse threw open cabinet doors, pulling out this ingredient or that. Honestly he must have looked crazy. He felt crazy anyways. The brownies had to be _perfect_ for Hanzo. They were his first semi official courting gift. He wouldn't ask Hanzo to officially court him until he knew whether or not Hanzo was interested in friendship and just accepting the extras as how Jesse was, or if there was a willingness for something more. 

Some people may call him chicken shit for it, but he considered it emotional self preservation. 

Once he had all of the ingredients out on the counter he began working on making the brownies, melting chocolate on the stove and whisking together dry ingredients. He had enough chocolate to make three batches. Thank god everyone kept tons of chocolate chips on hand for late night snack attacks. The base itself only needed about eight ounces of chocolate. Then he dumped in about two bags of chocolate chips to top it off. 

He would make three batches and pick the best one. 

An hour or so later and Jesse was streaked with flour and had a glob of brownie mix in his beard, because _of course_ he licked the beaters when he was done with them, but he had a plate of perfect brownies, and two pans of brownies for the rest of the base. He also had his dishes pre-soaking in the basin and he'd come back for them later. He brought the plate of brownies back to his room and took a quick shower, trimming his facial hair and making sure to scrub himself clean of the day's grime. Sure this was his second shower, but Hanzo was _important_. Jesse needed to smell nice for him. 

He put on a nice flannel and some clean jeans and ran a brush through his hair. Only then did he return and grab the plate of brownies. He walked the short distance to Hanzo's room and knocked on the door, waiting for him to answer. Hanzo didn't answer right away, and Jesse couldn't hear him moving around inside, although the residential suites _were_ fairly soundproofed. He checked the time with Athena only to find a couple hours had passed since dinner. 

Fuck, was he too late? 

He was just about to ask Athena if Hanzo was still awake when the door opened. 

"I was starting to believe you.....weren't... coming..." Jesse watched as Hanzo's eyes widened slightly as he noticed the plate of brownies.  
  
"And stand someone as gorgeous as you up? Never." Jesse offered the plate to him, "I just figured I'd bring you some brownies to make up for rilin' you up at dinner."  
  
"Well then, do come in." Jesse took off his hat and stepped through the doorway. 

"It would be my pleasure." 


	7. Chapter 7

Hanzo watched as Jesse walked into his room, obediently removing his boots to reveal cactus and tumbleweed print socks. How ridiculous. Hanzo returned to sitting on his bed, folding his legs up underneath him and resting his hands in his lap. Jesse moved slowly, glancing around the room, before gently pulling the desk chair over in front of the bed. 

That was extremely polite of him. Hanzo was pleased. Jesse sat and offered him the plate. "So I, jus' wanted to say thank you for invitin' me." Jesse said, trying to hide the way he kept intentionally breathing in Hanzo's scent. Hanzo could see his nostrils move, and was assuming that Jesse wanted nothing more than to bury his face in Hanzo's pillows, or neck. He could comment on it, and almost wanted to. 

Jesse offered him the brownies again, "Here, try one." Hanzo daintily reached out and grabbed the brownie from the top of the pile. They were thick and fudgy looking, with a dusting of powdered sugar on top. Hanzo took a bite and immediately moaned as the flavor of chocolate and were those walnuts? exploded on his tongue. They were fantastic and chewy and god Hanzo was in _heaven_. 

An alpha that could actually cook something delicious? Such a rarity in his life so far. The alphas worth anything when he was younger all had servants, and the alphas he had run into lately still held onto some older beliefs that as the omega, _he_ should be the one who knew how to cook. 

He finished the first brownie and immediately grabbed a second, taking the plate from Jesse and setting it in his lap. They were his brownies now. 

  
"I'm glad you like them." Jesse said, grinning happily. 

 

"I can see why Genji was bragging." Hanzo told him, before taking another large bite of the treat. Jesse's face lit up. This was probably the highest praise Hanzo had given him. Perhaps it was time to offer some good will in return? Wasn't that what this evening was about? 

 

He finished off his brownie then stood from the bed, carefully setting the plate on his dresser. He then walked to the small table in the center of the room and knelt on one of the cushions. "Join me." He suggested, gesturing to the cushion across the table from him. The sake sat on the table, waiting for them to sit and drink.

 

Jesse did as he was told, returning the chair to where he got it from before settling awkwardly on his knees on the cushion. It was obvious to Hanzo that he was attempting to do as Hanzo did, even though kneeling could get uncomfortable fairly fast. "You can sit all the way down if it is easier on you." Hanzo told him, taking pity on Jesse and his eagerness. 

"Are ya certain? I don't wanna offend." Even from here Hanzo could see Jesse's thighs begin to shake from the unfamiliar position. 

"We are not in Japan, Jesse, you are fine." That seemed to be all it took for Jesse to unfold himself, legs sprawling out under the table for a moment before he began sitting cross legged. "I admire your attempt at seiza but it is difficult for someone unused to it."  
  
"You could say that again." Jesse grumbled, watching Hanzo pour two cups of sake for them. He could tell by the bottle that it was higher class stuff. Stuff that he likely wouldn't have been able to, or _willing to_ purchase on his own. 

"Kampai, Jesse." Hanzo said, raising the cup in Jesse's direction, before slowly draining the cup.  
  
"Yeah, Han, cheers." Jesse responded, watching Hanzo drink for a moment before hastily draining his own glass. The shit was stronger than he expected, but he was more thrown off by the way Hanzo's throat had worked. It had led him to think of.... other things... that could make Hanzo swallow like that.  
  
Things that he was trying not to think about now.  
  
"Is it not to your liking, Jesse?" Hanzo asked, pausing in refilling his glass.  
  
"Naw, it's not that. It's just...." he trailed off, not wanting to piss Hanzo off and ruin this tentative.... whatever this was between them.  
  
"Just what McCree? Spit it out." Hanzo prompted.  
  
"Now, don' take this the wrong way or nothin'...." Jesse began, trying to placate the already sharp edge of frustration and defensiveness that was beginning to permeate Hanzo's scent. "It's just... you're real pretty, you know that?"  
  
"I am....what?" Hanzo wanted to be certain he had heard correctly.  
  
"Pretty. Not like in... any kinda way or nothin'. Just you've got pretty nice pale skin.... and the way you were swallowing made....me think.....o' things.... an'...." He trailed off, tanned skin darkening as he blushed deeply. Damn him and his rambling mouth.  
  
He waited for the rebuff that he knew was going to come from Hanzo with his eyes downcast and hands ready to be thrown up defensively.  
  
Except..... all that came from Hanzo was a chuckle.  
  
"Is that all?" Hanzo asked, returning to filling their cups.  
  
"Whaddya mean, is that all?" Jesse replied, looking up at Hanzo slowly, suspicion oozing from him. 

"You think I do not know I am good looking?" Hanzo's tone was haughty as he sipped at his next cup of sake.  
  
"I thought you were gonna stab me again, for oversteppin'." Jesse admitted, a bit sheepish. 

"You are not being rude, even if you are letting your mind wander." Hanzo moved so he could bring the brownies closer and pulling another one out. the outsides were crisp but the insides were gooey, just how he liked them. How did Jesse know?

Hanzo let off a small, involuntary moan of pleasure as he continued to eat the brownies, washing them down with more sake.  
  
"These are.... rather acceptable." He said when he finished the first one.  
  
"Mighty high praise coming from someone as discerning as yourself." Jesse was preening. He had heard Hanzo's moan, no matter how quiet it had been. 

_Hanzo liked it,_ his instincts screamed, _He thinks you're a good provider, a good **alpha**_. And boy if that didn't butter his biscuits. He wanted to puff up and do more typically alpha things, but Hanzo wasn't a typical omega so he had to resist. 

"But really Han, I'm glad you like 'em." Jesse insisted, pulling out his whiskey. "You got us a couple glasses I can grab?"

Hanzo gestured towards his alcohol cabinet, before grabbing another brownie. 

\---

By the end of the whiskey bottle and the brownies - all of which had been consumed by Hanzo - the two of them were sitting next to each other against Hanzo's bed, no longer bothering with glasses. They were passing the bottle back and forth, arms pressed against each other, and chatting quietly about nothing. Likes, dislikes, old childhood stories. Whatever crossed their minds.  
  
It was nice like this. Hanzo was nice like this. Less guarded, less worried about how he was being perceived.  
  
Jesse was certain the brownies had helped just as much as the alcohol, even though there was nothing special about them other than the love he put into them. And the extra chocolate. 

Hell, who was he kidding, it was probably the chocolate.  
  
Was it still a stereotype that all omegas loved sweets and chocolate if it kept proving itself true? Jesse wasn't sure but he did know one thing for certain; he sure as hell wasn't going to ask Hanzo that. Maybe Genji. 

Genji was less likely to stab him for being an idiot alpha. After all, Genji was an idiot alpha himself. 

It was getting late. Or rather, getting early. And as much as he didn't _want_ to end their lovely night together, people would assume that they had done something more than drink. He didn't want to do that to Hanzo's reputation. Hanzo deserved better.  
  
"We should call it a night Han." Jesse suggested, pushing himself to his feet, and doing a damn good job of not swaying on them from all of the alcohol in him. They had finished the whiskey, the sake, and most of a bottle of vodka. 

"Probably." Hanzo didn't move however. Jesse held out his hands. 

"C'mon Hanzo. Up and at 'em." Hanzo still didn't move, so Jesse slowly leaned down and grabbed Hanzo's wrists anyways. Jesse didn't realize the gravity of it when Hanzo let Jesse pull him up to his feet, although their combined swaying almost knocked them into Hanzo's bed, but Jesse managed to keep them both upright until they stabilized. "Go to bed and I'll see you in the mornin', yeah?" 

"That.... is probably the best idea." Hanzo sat heavily back on his bed, pulling away from Jesse as he did so. He was looking up at Jesse with such an open look that Jesse had to take a step back before he did something stupid, like kissing him.... or pushing him into that bed and taking their night as far as Hanzo would let him go. 

One step back turned to two, then three, then four, and before Jesse was aware of it he was saying his goodbyes and leaving without his boots.  
  
He returned to his own room and fell into bed, quickly passing out due to the alcohol's soporific effects. 

He woke up some time later, to a 'new message notification' on his comm.  
  
From Genji: Jesse. 

From Genji: My brother is undressed in his bed.

From Genji: Your scent is all over the room. 

From Genji: What the fuck did you do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The delay in this chapter brought to you by my job, a reverse bang piece (Dropping next week sometime) and depression brain!

Hanzo woke slowly at first.The sensation of sunlight on his eyes being the first thing he noticed. Hanzo shifted and half groaned under his breath. He really shouldn't drink so much, the sheets on his skin was almost too much sensation now....  
  
Wait. Sheets on his skin?  
  


He reached up and planted his hand on his chest. His shirt was gone. Definitely gone. He slid his hand lower and..... yep, that was definitely his dick. Open and exposed to the air, half hard in the crook formed by hip meeting thigh. 

He sniffed the air. It didn't _smell_ like sex. 

"Hanzo, if you're going to jerk off, please let me leave the room first." Genji's voice was pained, even through the synth modulators of his faceplate. Hanzo's eyes flew open, and he sought out Genji's face.  
  
"Why are you in my room?" 

"I came to check on you. Make certain Jesse did nothing untoward. Why are you naked?" Genji asked, apparently both dreading the answer and hoping for a certain one.

"I...." Hanzo paused, trying to think back to what had happened after Jesse left. "I was hot. We had drunk too much alcohol, and after Jesse left my bed was too warm. So.... I kicked my clothing off." He lifted his sheet and looked down his body to find a balled up pair of pants and socks just out of range of his feet. His shirt was haphazardly tossed towards the hamper, falling several inches too short of its goal. 

Genji's comm beeped in rapid succession, and then Hanzo's received two as well. He grabbed it off of the nightstand and opened it up. 

From Jesse: We didn't do nothin but get drunk right?

From Jesse: Cause Genji's pissed and my memory's a bit spotty. 

Hanzo looked up at his brother, narrowing his eyes. "Genji, what did you say to McCree?" 

"What? Oh. I just asked him why you were naked and his scent was all over your room."

"Why is that _your_ business?"

"I'm just looking out for you Anija, that's what brothers do." 

"Genji, I am a grown man. If I want to get drunk and fuck a cowboy, I will. You have no say in the matter." 

"But you're...." 

  
"I am _what_ , Genji?" Hanzo narrowed his eyes at his brother, before sitting up in bed and swinging his legs over the side, sheet just barely staying on his lap. "An omega or not the type to fuck your friends?" Perhaps he was being a touch irrational, a touch testy. But Genji came into _his room_ and started doing this.... thing. He was being protective of someone who did not need protecting. It was infuriating. 

"That's not what I meant Hanzo." Genji undid his faceplate and took it off, coming to sit next to Hanzo as the rest of his helmet retracted. "Neither of us are very good at this brotherly thing. I just... I wanted to make sure you're being taken care of." 

"So then why threaten Jesse?"

"I didn't threaten him. I wanted to make sure he didn't leave you to wake up alone." 

That was.... oddly touching. It almost had Hanzo forgiving his brother completely for intruding. "It was a mutual agreement. We both understood we had too much to drink and should probably go our separate ways for the night." he found himself explaining. 

He looked up at Genji, his stupid brother had always been taller than him, it was not fair, and brushed a hand through the dark hair still present on his head, the first specks of gray making themselves visible at his temple. "I never thought I would get to see this..." Hanzo murmured. 

"What? Your handsome baby brother scarred up and ugly?" Genji asked with more than a hint of self hatred in his voice. 

"No, the fact that my handsome baby brother got old. You are going gray." 

"Aw Hanzo stop be4ing such a sap. You're older than I am! And more gray!" 

"But my gray is dignified, and I do not look old."

"Tell that to your crows feet." Genji teased, pointing at Hanzo's face. Hanzo abruptly shoved Genji over. 

"Hush you. You should know to respect your elders." 

"I don't think I've ever done that in my life." 

"Perhaps you should start." The playful teasing ended with a snort from Genji, as if to say "When pigs fly' before he settled back next to Hanzo. "I have a question, and I do not wish you to get all weird about it." 

"Okay..... what do you want to know?" 

"Is there a hotel and a bar near the base?" 

"Yeah, there are a few in the city. Why?" 

"My heat will be coming up and I do not wish to spend it..... here." Genji seemed confused for a moment before realization dawned. 

"Oh, gross Hanzo. I didn't need to know you planned to get laid!" He exclaimed, shoving at Hanzo lightly. 

"That is not what I was saying." It wasn't _wrong_ though. For as much as his heat had settled down in the last decades, the first day or two was still spent craving a nice fat knot. If an alpha proved himself worthy, Hanzo would likely be more than willing to drag the poor fool to bed. "I just am wanting a nicer bed than this to rest on. I am not a child anymore. I am not interested in jumping the first idiot with a knot. Warm baths and good wine are much more desirable for most of it." He tended to get terrible cramps and spent most of his heats wrapped around a heating blanket and watching terrible movies. At least with a hotel of reasonable quality he could get room service, and not have to go out for more than necessary for majority of the week. 

He wasn't sure if that was biology punishing him for not ever having an alpha for his entire heat or if it was just a normal thing that older omegas went through. He hadn't had much experience with other omegas, especially not male ones. Most of his companions through the years had been betas or alphas. After all, he acted like the typical alpha. 

"You gonna tell anyone?" 

"Just Winston and Dr. Ziegler. I feel like they are the only ones who _should_ know where I am and why." 

"You aren't going to tell Jesse?" 

"Why would I? He does not need to know my body's schedule." 

"I thought you two were...." 

"We are friends, yes. Or something resembling friends. But I do not wish for him to feel as if it is an invitation to join me or for him to get jealous of what I _might_ be doing." The last thing he wanted was an unwelcome intrusion of angry and entitled alpha pheromones. Too many times alphas had needed to be put in their place because they thought biology was the only deciding factor. He had kicked out far too many alphas because they decided that what society _said_ he should want was far more important than what he _actually_ wanted. 

"If you say so Hanzo. I don't think he'd take it like that though. I've known him for a while, and while he has a tendency to stick his ridiculous boot in his mouth every now and then, he's not a bad guy." 

"He has a bounty of sixty _million_ , Genji. He cannot be _that_ good of a guy." 

"That was all Blackwatch stuff. The UN is still mad that we were running around without their knowledge doing things that need to be done." Genji explained with a wave of his hand. "Besides, it's not like anyone else here is that much better. I've done just as much bad as Jesse has, if not worse. I was pissed off and I took it out on anyone who crossed my path the wrong way."  
  
"And I tried to murder you." 

"Yeah, but it didn't stick, so stop beating yourself up over it. Let me do that for you in training." 

"Omega or not, I will still destroy you on the mat." 

There was a knock on the door, and Athena announced it to be Jesse. Hanzo granted him entry and the man looked genuinely surprised to see him and Genji still sitting on his bed, especially with Hanzo still naked with his dick barely covered by a sheet. 

"Oh. I uh. Just came for m'boots." Jesse stuttered out, dark cheeks reddening under the layer of scruff. "Y'didn't have to let me in if you were indisposed." Hanzo hummed softly, shifting his hands on the bed. 

"I would not have let you in if I did not wish to. I could have returned your boots at any time I wished." There was a moment or two of silence, awkwardness radiating off of Jesse, before Hanzo spoke again. "Perhaps you could settle a dispute Genji and I are having." 

"Uh... Go ahead an' shoot." Jesse offered, looking between the two men as if they were leading him to slaughter. 

"Genji seems to be under the mistaken impression that he is a better fighter. Seeing as you are a gambling man, perhaps you would be able to lend one of us your support. Who do you think is superior?" 

Jesse looked honestly uncomfortable at the idea, watching both brothers scrutinize him with unreadable expressions on their faces. He looked at Genji, then at Hanzo, and upon realizing that Hanzo was _still_ naked, he looked back at Genji again, only to turn his eyes to the floor. 

"Well, I suppose, an' I'm sorry but... I gotta go with Hanzo." 

A smug look broke out on Hanzo's face as he looked over at Genji. Genji just looked appalled. "You're only saying that because you _like him_!" Genji accused. 

"Well... I mean he's a great fighter. You've said it yourself... and ya have a tendency to try to show off." 

"Says the man who wears _spurs_ on missions." Genji countered. Jesse opened his mouth again to speak when Hanzo cut him off. 

  
"I am hungry. Let me get dressed and we can all have whatever meal it is closest to being time for." Genji stood and put his faceplate back on, dragging Jesse out of his bedroom to continue their 'argument' out in the hallway. He had a feeling that before long, the entire base will have chosen sides. 

He loved his brother, for certain. But sometimes it was incredibly tempting to shove him into the ocean.

He stood and got dressed, brushing his hair and teeth before going to join the men out in the hallway. He was actually hungry after all.


End file.
